Freedom isn't free
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: It's the 70th hunger games and as always a male and a female are sent to fight to the death, question is, will the survive and forget, or go mad in what the Capitol dares to call a game?
1. Chapter 1

Not really sure where this came from, maybe i just wanted to right another hunger games fan fic, but either way, it just kind of came to me, basically, it's a post apocalyptic world, where in order to avoid becoming a slave to the wealthy, people must give a portion of their harvest to the government. If they can't pay, they become a slave. They stopped district slavery after the 71st games.  
Love you guys  
~Alicesunmentionedsister

All human

-tracey's point of view

"The price is getting higher each month, remember when the price was only a chicken? Now they want our finest animal, and an entire bushel of wheat, a pound of our best meat, 4 fish and a gallon of milk. Can we even afford that, and keep the kids fed too?"

I turned to Aaron, running a hand through my hair.

"That was before the districts were at war with each other, but It'll be fine, Hun."

"We're already short this month, we might have some one meal days. If this keeps up, we'll starve."

"No we won't, I won't let you go hungry, I'll join the military if I have to. You know military families don't have to worry about the freedom tax."

"No you won't. You're our main provider. If you left we'd really die. I can't hunt."

"You'll be fine, you have Travis."

"He's only a child."

"Ali, he's almost 14."

"He's still my little boy, though."

"Doesn't mean he can't do anything."

"You won't have to go."

"It's an option."

"No it isn't. You know military family's have a higher odd of being chosen for the games."

"You worry too much."

Travis pushed the door open and ran out towards us.

"Dad, you promised you'd teach me to hunt. Remember?"

Aaron chuckled

"Alright. Come on."

He said smiling

"Yes!"

Travis replied to him smiling.

"Be careful."

I warned.

"I will mom."

He promised as they headed out into the woods.  
I took picked another strand of wheat and added it to the growing bushel.

"Hey mom, need any help?"

My oldest daughter asked, hand in hand with her little sister. Marrissa was 16, very beautiful. She had long dark hair, down to her waist, we hadn't been able to afford a haircut, or a pair of siccors that weren't for thread in quite a while, but she didn't mind. She was such a wonderful girl. So perfectly selfless. It was a trait that I wished to acquire one day. She held her tiny sister's hand. Hannah was just a child, she was four with blonde hair in two braids, bright blue eyes that shown like stars. Her other hand occupied by a raggedy stuffed animal bunny that she loved with a torn ear and button eyes.

"I'm alright, but if you'd like to, you can go to the pond. It certainly wouldn't hurt to get some extra berries, the way we go through them."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Take scruffles with you. She needs the exercise."

She replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom isn't free 2 (the woods)

-Marrissa point of view

"Come on, Hannah, keep up, scruffles is outrunning you"

I demanded as we reached the barbed wire fence. Scruffles was our 9 year old scruffy fat cat. She'd gotten in a fight with a dog of the neighborhood, so she was missing part of an ear, and was partially blind in one eye, but Hannah loved her to death, at least it ate the rats. She was a fluffy orange, black and grey cat with blue eyes, it weighed at least 40 pounds, she was almost as heavy as Hannah.

"I'm coming, rissy, wait up!"

She called. I threw the basket over the fence. I was too big to fit through the spaces anymore, as a child I could, but I was too tall now. I crawled the tree and took a step onto a limb and jumped down. Scruffles followed my lead.  
Hannah came into the distance.

"Rissy! You left me!"

She cried.

"Hannah, just crawl through the darn fence."

"But it'll hurt."

"Damn Hannah, you act like its your first time in the woods. Just do it."

She crawled under, through the biggest gap.

"Now come on. We don't have time to waste. The longer we're in here the worse things get."

We made our way to the pond, with my basket tight in hand.

"Hey I found some!"

Hannah said happily leaning over a patch of berries.

"Get away from those!"

I screeched, smacking the berries out of her hand.  
She made a disappointed face as if about to cry. She held the bunny closer to her, hugging it tight.

"Hannah, those are poisonous. They'd kill you in a second. Don't scare me like that."

I hissed picking her up and holding her tight.

"Sorry rissy."

"It's alright, just don't eat anything unless I say it's okay."

She nodded in agreement.

"The only berries that are safe to eat grow on bushes, not patches on the ground."

I was cut off by the engines of a Capitol plane

"Hide!"

I demanded and pulled her under a tree in my arms. The wind blew our hair violently, I held her in a protective grip until it finally went away.  
Hannah was crying, while cuddling the piece of fabric she called a toy, I should have known better than to bring her out of the district's boundary.

"Come on , I'm taking you home."

I sighed.

"No, rissy, I wanna stay with you."

She whined.

"It's getting dark, I'm going home too."

I lied.  
I picked her up and carried her back to the fence. She crawled under, and I climbed the tree. I greeted mom in the field.

"Hey girls, get anything?"

"Nah, Hannah almost ate a nightlock, I freaked and decided to bring her back."

"She didn't eat one did she?!"

"No, no, mom, you know good and well she'd be dead if she had."

"Don't take her into the woods with you anymore. Alright? That was way too close."

"Yes ma'am."

I promised.

"Can you get Hannah to bed? I still have to milk the cow."

"Sure mom. Come on, Hannah."

Hannah took my hand and ran to the house, dragging me along. When we arrived, she crawled into her bed, she looked worried though.

"What's wrong?"

I asked her, pulling the quilt over her and stroking her hair back, away from her forehead.

"I heard mommy say that she doesn't know if she can pay our tax. Then daddy said he'd go into the military. Rissy, is daddy gunna go away?"

She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not sure sweetie. But trust this, we won't be slaves."  
"Promise?"

She asked holding out her pinkie.

"I swear."

I whispered, interlocking hers with mine.

"But what if they can't pay?"

"Easy. We'll live in the woods the rest of our life."

"Isn't that a no no?"

"Most the things we do are a no no, Hannah."

"They are?!"

"Don't worry."

"How are they no nos?"

"How often do we make fun of the Capitol?"

She giggled.

"You mean the dumb poo poo heads?"

"See? Right there."

"That was a no no?!"

"And how often do we go to the woods?"

"Daily."

"We're not suppose to be out of district boundaries, but there's nothing to hunt here."

"Rissy, what would happen if you got reaped?"

Her question caught me off guard, I'd never thought it through. I didn't think I ever had a chance of getting reaped.

"I-I'd try to win. For you and Travis."

"Do you think you could do it?"

"Maybe."

"Would malex take care of us?"

"Yeah."

I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up again. She hugged the bunny closer to her.

"Night, little doe."

"Night rissy."


	3. Chapter 3

Freedom isn't free 3 (hunting)

I walked out of the room, pulling the door shut. I walked into my room and retrieved the bow from under my bed. No one knew I had it except Travis, and Alexander. Here in the district, it wasn't seen upon for a woman to hunt, we were gatherers. But I'd seen this day coming, and travis couldn't hunt the side of a barn, so I gave him credit for my talent. I tossed the bow out my window and crawled out after it. The fields were in the front of the house, my window in the back. I'd be fine as long as mom farmed for a bit longer. I climbed the tree once again, and jumped off the limb.

"You're gunna break a leg doing that!"

Alexander sarcastically ranted

"Aw, shut up! At least I know a nightlock from a blueberry."

I said jokingly as I shoved his shoulder.  
Alexander and I had been childhood friends, due to the fact that he had been one of the only local kids in the district my age. We hunted together often, and we met in the woods almost every night. He was taller than me by a couple centimeters, older than me by minutes, and only a tiny bit stronger than me. He held these irrelevant facts against me all the time. His greasy brown hair shown against the moon light.

"How's your arrow load? There's a shit load that someone hid in a tree. I found their load, already got they're hunt."

He told me grinning at the squirrel hanging up by its foot.

"Nice."

I said smiling. I heard leaves crunch in the distance. They weren't human.

"Hear that?"

I asked excitedly as I drew my bow with my arrow ready to launch.

"There it is."

He announced softly, smirking through the trees as he wedged his knife out of our tree.

"No way dude, this ones mine!"

I claimed.

"I let you have one last time."

"I saw it first!"

"I was born first!"

"Do you want me to become a slave?"

"No."

"Then it's mine!"

I said as I sent the arrow flying through the air, and into it's head.

"Nice shot."

"you know if I get reaped Hannah expects you to take care of her, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she told me. She asked if I got reaped, if "malex" would take care of her. You're malex."

He commented with his arms crossed in a pouty tone. Moments later, Travis found me.

"Marrissa, I haven't shot anything all day. He won't let me go home until he thinks I've got something."

"Got you covered. But you have to take it home."

"Deal."

I took my arrow out of the hole it was wedged into, and replaced it with his.

"He's coming! Hide!"

Travis hissed. I ran into a cave followed by Alexander. I pulled the vines together to hide us better.

"Travis?"

Dad called.

"Over here!"

He yelled in response.  
His footsteps got closer.

"Woah, Travis, did you shoot this?"

"Yup."

"Nice going. Go on home. I'll take care of this."

"Thanks dad!"

We waited for his footsteps to go away, then came back out.

"It's only twilight, we still have some time."

Alexander suggested.

"Marrissa!?"

My mom's voice called.

"Shit. Hide."

I ducked behind a large tree that covered me completely.

"Marrissa Michelle Whitlock! If you don't get out here right now. . ."

"Busted."

Alexander said with a laugh.

"If I'm not back by tomorrow call a peacekeeper."

I instructed as I climbed up the tree and jumped off over the fence.  
She didn't see me. I ran back to the house and jumped in the window of my room and pretended to be asleep, with scruffles, curled up at my feet.  
My dad entered my room.

"Tracey, honey, she's right here."

He called.

"What?"

She asked in disbelief and joined my dad.

"She wasn't here a few minutes ago, though."

"She's here now and safe. Everything okay now?"

"Yeah. Lets let her sleep."

She said softly and kissed my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Marrissa's point of view

I was being chased, unknown by who or what. I didn't dare to look back.  
The person caught up to me.  
He grabbed my shoulder.

"No! No! Don't take me! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Marrissa?"

My mom's voice asked.

"Wha-?"

"You okay? You were talking in your sleep again."

"I'm fine, mom. It was just a bad dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I was being chased by someone, then he got me and I woke up."

"Where were you?"

"In an ancient ruined city,surrounded by woods and covered with snow. It was really odd."

"Was it a dream of if you got reaped?"

"Maybe."

"Just go back to sleep, I'm sure you won't get reaped, there's thousands of people in the district, you're just one."

"Right."

I rolled back over and blankly stared at the wall. Reapings were tomorrow, what if I was chosen? I wouldn't have a chance. I wouldn't make it past the cornucopia. I'd probably fall off the pedestal or something stupid. I drifted back to sleep until daylight entered my room.

I felt someone tugging at my hand. My eyes opened tiredly as I glanced down to see Hannah with the bunny dragging the ground.

"Rissy, I'm scared?"

"Why? You can't get reaped?"

"But you and Travis can."

"Don't worry, we won't."

"You seem so sure."

"It'll be okay, bunny."

"Marrissa! Get dressed, it's almost time to go."

My mom commanded loudly.

"Okay!"

I called back.

"Go get dressed Hannah, I am too."  
"Alright rissy."

She agreed and skipped away. I forced my closet open, I say closet, in reality it was a hole in the wall with two impossible doors that didn't fit and we couldn't afford to fix it. But I could have it worse. At least I had my own room. I knew a couple families that all shared a single room. Then again, at least I had a home. I knew my share of people who were homeless. I removed a white blouse and a skirt with small yellow flowers on white fabric from my closet. I changed hurriedly and put my hair in a fishtail braid. I walked into the kitchen to greet my mom. She was already sitting at the table waiting for us.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to promise that if I get reaped,"

"You won't."

"If I do, don't give up. Hannah needs you. So does Travis. Don't shut down, because I'll be okay."

She nodded with teary eyes.

"Promise me."

"Promise."

Travis came out from his room, Hannah followed close behind.

"Let's go."

Mom suggested.  
It was a long walk, about ten miles out. They pricked my finger and let me through. I went to stand with the others may age, Hannah went to the section of little children still dragging the bunny. Mom went with the parents, all worried sick that their baby would be chosen. Travis stood with the males our age. Our escort, Annabelle Potter, walked out on the stage.

"Good morning! Good morning! Welcome! welcome! Welcome everyone to the reapings of the 70th hunger games!"

A video played on a screen, explaining how this came to be

"Today, two of you will become this year's tributes! Lady's first, of corse!"

She took a piece of paper and unfolded it.

My heart raced. It couldn't be me, could it? I'd kept my name to a minimum, I hadn't done the tesserae this year, but I wasn't the luckiest person ever either. My hands were shaking, it felt like an eternity befor she said

"Maria vanbolton!"

She called, all smiles. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as everyone's attention turned to a pregnant teenager behind me. I couldn't let this happen. They'd take two lives appose to one. A male sprinted out into the isle.

"Let me go in her place."

"We must have a female tribute to go along with the male. There can't be two male tributes!"

"Please, just let me, please!"

He begged.

"Rules are rules! Ma'am please come to the stage."

Tears were pouring down this poor boy's face. She was almost half way there.

"I volunteer as tribute."

I muttered.

Numerous people turned their attention to me.

"What was that?"

Annabelle asked into the microphone.

"I said I volunteer as tribute.

I replied a bit louder.

"You volunteer?"

She asked in disbelief.  
From the children's section, I heard Hannah scream

"Rissy! No!"

I ignored it as I made my way down the isle.

"Are you sure?"

Maria asked staring at me in awe.

"Yes."

I replied to her. She threw her arms around me, sobbing her thanks.  
I finally made it to the stage.

"May I ask your name?"

Annabelle asked.

"I'm Marrissa Whitlock."

I told her.

"Rissy!"

Hannah screeched, beginning to throw a tantrum.

"I'm willing to bet that's your sister?"

"The one screaming, or the one I volunteered for?"

"The one you volunteered for, of course."

"No, actually, I've never met her before today."

"And the screaming one?"

"Yeah, that one's my sister."

"What made you volunteer for a stranger?"

"Two lives would have been lost oppose to one."

"You felt it your responsibility?"

"A little bit."

She walked to the boy's bowl.

"Trevor-"

I zoned out for a second. My mom was crying in dad's arms. I could see a peacekeeper taking hannah to calm her down. Alexander had a hand in his hair. Travis had disappeared. The boy who'd tried to volunteer earlier was walking down the isle kicking the dirt with all his force.

"This isn't fair!"

Someone shouted.  
This was always how riots started. Soon enough, a fight broke out, and a gunshot was fired. The peace keepers dashed to the center to try to stop it. Annabelle shuffled us into a room, trying to keep us safe from harm. Not that it would make a difference. In two weeks we'd be dead anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Freedom isn't free 5 (farewell)

The door burst open

"Ten minutes."

The peace keeper demanded, then stepped aside, revealing mom, Travis, and Hannah.

"Marrissa, what the hell are you thinking?"

My mom asked, crying as she held me tight.

"I couldn't have let her go."

"Rissy! You promised you wouldn't get chosen!"

Hannah cried hugging the life out of the button eyed bunny.

"And I didn't, did I?"

"Don't go!"

She cried.

"I'll be okay."

"Marrissa, you'll die, can't you cancel the volunteer?"

Travis asked.

"No! I'll be fine! I'm going to win this for you guys."

"That's what they all say."

Alexander hissed from the corner.  
"I promise."

I whispered.

"Don't give up Rissy."

Hannah threatened through tears, crying into the top if the rabbit's head.

"I won't."

"Times up!"

One of the peacekeepers announced harshly.

"No! Na! Rissy!"

Hannah screeched, wiggling in mom's grip.

"Don't let them starve."

I spat at Alexander

"I won't."

He promised.

"You better not."

I threatened as Annabelle took my shoulder and guided me into a back room.

"This is your last chance, are you absolutely sure you want to volunteer?"

She asked

"I'm positive."

"Alright then."

We were loaded on a train, my district waved goodbye to us, Hannah was still freaking out.  
We entered a tunnel, separating the districts. I took a seat on a couch on the other side of the cart. It was much more luxurious than at home. It was pure white plush, the most expensive fabric of them all, well, at least from what was available in my district. A blonde man entered the sliding door with a glass of scotch in his hand. He took a single look at Trevor, shook his head and walked away.  
I glanced out the window, I hadn't realized I was crying. I wasn't sure why. I wasn't afraid. Worried? Maybe? But, Alexander would take care of them, right? I wondered if my father knew yet. Probably not. What was Hannah doing? Had she calmed down? Certainly not. How was mom reacting to all this? In my worries I fell asleep somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

Freedom isn't free 6 (finnick)

Marrissa's point of view

When I awoke, I'd Been put else where. I was laying on a bed of black fleece. Who'd moved me? I glanced around the dark room until my eyes adjusted. Someone had changed me as well. My reaping outfit had been replaced by a white dress.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind. You were light. you looked crashed really early last night, plus, we're off the train."

The blonde man told me, standing in the door way.

"No, it's fine, thank you- may I ask your name?"

"I'm finnick, your mentor."

"You'll teach me how to win?"

"I'll teach you the best I can, but mostly how to stay alive."

"I can work with that."

"Good. I like your attitude."

"Thanks."

"You have quite a chance, you know?"

"I do?"

"Sponsors enjoy bravery."

"Well, I'm screwed."

"You kidding? You volunteered for a stranger. That's a big sack of bravery."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have done it. I'll tell you that right now."

He told me firmly

"By the way, there's food if you want it."

"Alright."

I replied as he turned to leave.  
There was no going back now. I was going to the games.


	7. Chapter 7

Freedom isn't free 7 (Isabelle)

I followed where I'd seen Haymitch go. Annabelle was sitting by Haymitch and Trevor was at the other end of the table.

"Hello."

I said softly as I pulled out a chair.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Annabelle said with a chuckle.

"Good morning."

I replied with a blush.

"Today is the parade. Are you exited?"

"I'm nervous, what if I fall?"

She chuckled again.

"It'll be fine."

She promised

"My mom told me that before I got reaped."

Trevor said sourly.

"No ones ever fallen off a chariot before."

Annabelle announced.

"I'll be the first."

I promised with a laugh.

"Ready to see the make over staff?"

She asked looking at me.

"Oh, yeah, of corse."

I replied.

Annabelle led me down a long hall with a door at the end.

"They'll be here soon."

Annabelle told me and rushed off.

Moments later a woman came in. She looked like a Capitol version of me. She had the same black hair as me, except hers was shorter. She had bright hi lights of every color in her hair, cyan, lime green, orange, purple, pink, and red. She had a silver ball on her eyebrow, and the same on her lip.

"Hey Marrissa, I'm Isabelle, nice to meet you."

"Hello Isabelle."

I replied with a shy smile.

"I'm just here to make you look good, if you just lay back and relax, we'll be done in about a half an hour."

I did as told, I laid back and attempted to relax. Other people soon joined Isabelle in the task that was me. They handed me a pair of dark glasses.

"Put these on."

Isabelle demanded. I obeyed, she took a large machine from the ceiling, she hit a button, a red beam came down from the machine and landed on my legs. She moved the machine downward, leaving my legs smooth as glass. She did the same to my arms, then pressed the button again and put the machine back in the ceiling.

"You can take them off now."

I removed them and handed them to her. She took them from my hand, and put them away. Another man began plucking my eyebrows with tweezers while another rubbed a thick, pink substance all over me that dissolved into my skin and left it soft. The men left the room and left me with just Isabelle in the room.

"Can you sit up for a moment, please?

She asked me lightly.

I readjusted myself to a sitting position. She began brushing out my hair, smiling to herself.

"Sorry, you just remind me so much of my little sister."

"It's fine, but out of curiosity, how come?"

"She used to have beautiful long hair like this. I'd brush it out every day before she went to school. I miss those days."

"I noticed you said used."

"Remember the explosion in district 4 a couple years ago?"

"Yeah, that's my district it was chaos, I was like, five then."

"My sister was a victim of that, she was killed along with majority of the other school kids."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, my family was very fortunate, I escaped with just a broken wrist, my brother broke an arm. What was her name? I might remember her."

"Her name was Rose. Rose Trout."

I gasped softly at the familiar name.

"She was my best friend mom told me that she'd gotten on one of the survivor trains."

"Marrissa. I knew you looked familiar. Your mom is Alice and your father is jasper, correct?"

"Yes."

"I was Rose's big sister, you never payed much attention to me, but I helped your mom in the garden a lot."

There were a few moments of silence until she said

"I think you're ready to see Tracio."

She led me down another hall to a small room.

"He's on his way."

Isabelle told me as she opened the door with a smile. I took a seat on a couch and awaited his arrival.

* * *

If you're reading this, firstly, thank you, secondly, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Freedom isn't free 8 (Tracio)

Moments later the door opened again. Tracio entered the small room.

"Hello."

I said quietly

"Hey."

He replied.

"You're Tracio, right?"

"Yeah. Marrissa, right?"

"That's me."

"You've got a big chance you know."

"So I've heard, I doubt it though."

"Why?"

"I'm just a girl from district four, why could I win?"

"Why couldn't you?"

He asked as he pulled a tape measure from his pocket, wrapped it around my waist and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"You gotta stay positive. At least you're not competing for district 12."

He told me.

"Lift up your arms."

He requested in another conversation.

"What's wrong with district 12?"

I asked, raising my arms above my head as he measured me.  
He gave a small chuckle.

"Haven't you ever watched the games before? They're almost sacrificial they almost never live to the second day."

"My family normally doesn't watch. We find it a waist of time that we could use to do other things, like hunting, fishing, gathering, family time, you know, right?"

"My family was the same way, you can put your arm down now, they didn't want to watch people who other people knew and loved get killed, even though we were Capitol folk. I've finished your measurements, you're free to go do what you please."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Freedom isn't free 9 (parade)  
Tracio entered the dinning room with a look of satisfaction on his face.  
"Hey Marrissa, come try this."  
Unsure, but willing I followed him back into the small room. He handed me a hanger with a long flowing dress on it. The bottom had a design that looked like rainbow fish scales they sparkled in the light. The rest, up to its tube top was black.  
"It's beautiful."  
I insisted, smiling.  
"That's not the coolest part. Put it on and I'll show you."  
He requested as he opened a door to a large dressing room. I walked in, he shut the door. I unzipped the seemingly long zipper and stepped in. I pulled it up over me and re zipped it. It drug the floor, and hugged my core.  
I pushed the door open to present myself. Tracio's face lit up in glee.  
"You look beautiful."  
He commented with a grin.  
"Thanks."  
I replied with a sheepish smile.  
"There's more though."  
He took a small control and pressed a blue button. Water flowed behind me, but seemed to disappear after a few inches, and I was still dry.  
I stared at the window in awe for a moment.  
"Do you like it?"  
He asked with a grin.  
"How is this possible?"  
"Capitol magic."  
He replied with a smile.  
"How long until the parade?"  
"Only a few minutes."  
He replied as he led me back through the door and down another hidden hall way to district four's waiting room. I stepped onto the carriage next to Trevor, who wore a much similar outfit.  
And as scheduled only minutes later Daniel rathda came over the speaker and announced district 1's arrival.  
Tracio and Tracy hit their buttons in sync, we were turned into human ponds.  
"Don't let me fall."  
I threatened to Trevor.  
"I won't."  
He promised with the first smile I'd seen from him.  
"And here they are! District 4, with Marrissa Whitlock and Trevor-"  
People were looking at with as much awe as I had in myself when I saw it at first. People were applauding us, whistles and hoots of approval file the audience. I couldn't help but give a small wave and smile to a few of them. The carriage came to an abrupt stop, all balance was lost, I could feel myself falling back, but it was stopped by an arm.  
Trevor.  
"Told you I wouldn't let you fall."  
"Thanks."  
"District 8's looking good this year!"  
Daniel commented, awaiting president Finn's agreement.  
They went though the other districts as they arrived, giving them false hope. Lots of the audience were still looking at us though.  
"And lastly we have Lilly and Cedric  
from district 12!"  
District 12 caught me.  
The girl, Lilly, couldn't have been more than 12. Her hair was thin, blonde, and in two pony tails. Both the tributes wore all black in a coal mining outfit, it was the same almost every year.  
We were guided back into another room that would lead back to our rooms. Annabelle, Haymitch, and Tracio were all waiting for us.  
"I told you I'd be the first."  
I said jokingly to Annabelle  
"No one noticed. Nice save Trevor."  
"Thank you ma'am."  
He said with a small smile.  
"You're perfectly welcome, now lets get some dinner in you two!"  
She said happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Freedom isn't free 10 (if the shoe fits)  
The sunlight invaded my small room, causing me to awake. I pushed the blankets off of me, and touched my feet to the floor. I felt weak, but I was probably just tiered. I walked into the large bathroom, showered and changed, then went down to greet the others.  
"Good morning, Marrissa!"  
Annabelle greeted gleefully.  
"Hey."  
I replied, pulling out a chair.  
Haymitch sat at the other side of the table with a glass of scotch in his hand. I didn't have an appetite, which was odd for me.  
"How long until I have to meet with Tracio?"  
I asked with shaky hands.  
"A few hours, why?"  
Haymitch replied.  
No time to sleep it off, then.  
"Just wondering."  
"And the interview?"  
"Later tonight."  
I walked over to the couch, my vision got blurry, then everything went black.  
-Annabelle's point of view  
Marrissa walked over to the couch. She stared blankly for a second, then fell. I rushed over to her before she hit the floor.  
"Haymitch, help me out here."  
I requested with a hiss.  
"I got her, annabelle."  
He replied as he took her into his arms.  
"Is she okay?"  
Trevor asked quietly from the table.  
"She's breathing, she's probably fine."  
Haymitch answered as he walked up stairs.  
-Marrissa's point of view  
I woke up in my assigned room, Haymitch was watching over me from the other side of the room.  
"What happened?"  
I asked in barley a whisper.  
"You passed out."  
He answered calmly.  
"How long was I out?"  
"Not long, maybe three hours, Tracio has your interview dress ready."  
"Great."  
I said tiredly.  
"He wants you to try it on."  
"I'm sure it fits fine."  
I protested in want of more sleep.  
"Come on, get up."  
Haymitch sighed.  
"Nooooo."  
I whined, putting the pillow over my head.  
"I will carry you down there."  
He threatened.  
"Try me."  
I tempted.  
"I can pick you up, you're only like, what, 60 pounds?"  
He taunted.  
"I am 80 pounds, thank you very much."  
I hissed in response.  
"Either way, you're still tiny as crap."  
"You try being the main provider of a family of 5."  
"Come on, marrissa, don't make this harder than it needs to be."  
"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming, calm your tits, Haymitch."  
"I expect you down in five."  
"No promises."  
Haymitch left the room, I rolled over tiredly burring my face in the pillow, but then rolling off the bed by accident. I made my way down the stairs and into Tracio's office, taking a muffin in the process.  
"Hey beautiful, you okay? I heard what happened."  
"I'm fine, I wanna see the dress."  
He turned to take it from the rack.  
"By the way, I'm too young for you."  
I added with a snickering grin.  
He laid the dress across a table and took it out of the sleeve and presented it to me.  
"You know what to do."  
I stepped into the large dressing room, and traded my little white dress for the interview dress.  
It had spaghetti straps and a fish scale pattern down to the top of my core, the rest was black it puffed out and flowed down to my knees.  
I pushed the door open to present myself.  
"You like?"  
I asked spinning around with a smile.  
He grabbed my shoulder roughly.  
"Don't do that. Not yet."  
"Ow, why?"  
"There's only a certain amount of water in there. Don't waist it. Use it to stun the crowd."  
"Will they get wet?"  
"Maybe."  
"Will they be mad?"  
"Nah, everyone with tickets for the fist two rows were warned it'd be a "splash zone" it'll be fine."  
He took a pair of black stilettos from a shelf.  
"Try these."  
"Are you trying to kill me before I get in the arena?"  
"Nah, why would you say that?"  
"Do you see those things? I'll like- I'd fall- like, on my face, in front of the Capitol or something, like, no, I can't walk in those, are you nuts? I'm too klutzy for this. What are those, like, 10 inches or something."  
I asked running a hand through my hair.  
"Try it, they're only 6."  
"No, I'll fall."  
"I'll catch you."  
I took the death traps from his hand and fastened them around my ankles. Then stood. I stumbled, but Tracio balanced me.  
"Try to walk."  
"Tracio, you're going to kill me here."  
"I'll catch you."  
He repeated.  
I took a step forward, one foot in front of the other. It was going well, but then I failed. I fell to the floor and landed on my ankle in an unnatural position. A single crack signified my failure. Pain filled me, it was the only thing I could feel.  
"You promised you'd catch me!"  
I shouted at Tracio in agony.  
"I'm not even in the games yet and I'm already hurt."  
I cried in self pity  
"Tracio! I told you I couldn't do it! I hunt, I fish, I provide, but I don't do heels! I told you I was too klutzy for this!"  
"I-I'm sorry, you were doing so well, I looked away for a moment."  
He defended himself, pulling me up.  
"Dammit Tracio, I'm never gunna win now."  
"Can you stand on it?"  
He asked lowering me onto the couch.  
"No, it's broken, I can already tell."  
"Stay here, I'll be back."  
"Fine."  
I hissed in furry mixed with pain.  
"I could fix this with a bit of nightlock."  
I thought to myself.  
"No I couldn't. No. May I remind  
you, brain, that I have a family to get back to?"  
"Your friends have done it, works just fine."  
"No."  
I attempted to unbuckle the shoe, but my shaking hands were making it hard. Tracio re entered the room followed by Haymitch, Annabelle and someone I hadn't met yet. She had electric blue hair in an all white outfit with the Capitol symbol on it. She held a syringe in her hand and walked over to me slowly.  
She unfastened the broken shoe and slid it off.  
"You might feel a little sting."  
She warned.  
"Perfect."  
I replied in a sarcastic tone.  
She managed to pull my leg into a straight, elevated position, then took the cover off, I instinctively closed my eyes. There was a slight sting, but then all pain subsided.  
"What happened?"  
I asked her in confusion.  
"It's a Capitol medicine, it's numbed the area, and should be healing it, it could be better as soon as the interview if you stay off it. In a few moments, it'll probably become immovably stiff. Don't try to move it, that's just it healing."  
She replied.  
"But until then, carry on."  
She requested and walked out of the room.  
The others left, leaving me alone with Tracio again.  
"I trusted you."  
I whispered in betrayal  
"Marrissa, I said I was sorry."  
"It's more than that Tracio, I don't trust people, and when I do, it's a big deal, and when people I trust let me down, it's an even bigger deal, because it meant I was dumb enough to trust them. Trevor caught me."  
He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Here, just try these."  
He commanded holding out a pair of black flats, avoiding eye contact with me.  
"Now these I can live with."  
I told him, slipping one on the movable foot.  
"The other is already stiff."  
I informed him.  
Annabelle came down the hall, and into the room.  
"Good news, good news!"  
She called excitedly.  
"What is it?"  
I asked, beating Tracio to the question.  
"I've gotten your interview moved to the latest spot! Instead of the female district 4 spot, you'll be moved to the male 12 spot! You get the very last interview, you might be able to walk on stage!"  
"Really?"  
I asked with a smile.  
"Yep! You might even still get to twirl."  
"Annabelle, I'd hug you, but the ankle thing, but thank you so much!"  
"Not a problem!"  
She said peppily and went off.


	11. Chapter 11

Freedom isn't free 11 (interview)  
"Please welcome, Lilly, district 12's female tribute!"  
"Hello, daniel!"  
She answered peppily at least she was embracing her last days.  
"What's life like, home versus Capitol?"  
"So much, but firstly, there's this thing that I can actually get every night in the Capitol called "sleep" it's so wonderful, I'm the oldest of my siblings, I always have to take care of the younger ones, but since I'm here, I actually have free time! It's awesome!"  
As the rest of the interview went on, the more attached the audience became to her, she was almost like a puppy to these people, they saw her for her cuteness, her innocents, not the fact that she'd be dead in a few days.  
"Thank you, Lilly, now, finally for our very last tribute, everyone please welcome, Marrissa Whitlock of district 4!"  
The cheers erupted as I spun onto stage sending water flying into the audience causing more cheers. As soon as it ran out, and went to take a seat by Daniel.  
"Quite an entrance, what was with the delayed interview?"  
"Just a wardrobe malfunction."  
I said simply.  
"I wore the heels better!"  
Trevor shouted from behind the curtain.  
"Is that true?"  
Daniel asked.  
"Yup."  
I replied, burring my face in my hand.  
"Tell us what happened."  
Daniel tempted.  
"They were going to get me to wear heels, but I fell, and I broke my ankle, but then they gave me a shot, and Trevor came in the room with the heels on and started waltzing with hungover Haymitch."  
"Broken before the games?"  
"Yup."  
"Will it be healed by the games?"  
"It's already done. I did spin around, didn't I?"  
"True true, moving on, what was your home life like?"  
"I'm a typical girl from district 4, fishing, gathering, you know."  
He gave a small chuckle.  
"Are there any special guys back home?"  
I could feel my face flush, but tried to hide it.  
"I mean, there is this one guy, but I've known him forever, he's more like a brother, but still a huge crush. He was mad at me for volunteering."  
"If you win he'll have to love you right?"  
"What is this, Dr. Phill?"  
I asked jokingly, causing the crowd to laugh  
"But I'm hotter than him, right?"  
"Sure Daniel. Sure."  
Daniel was a short, thin man with lime green hair and blue eyebrows and lashes, he had purple eyes, and always wore a weird hat anytime we was on stage.  
"So, what about that tribute parade, huh?"  
"It was amazing, I'd never seen a horse in real life before, only pictures, and all the people cheering, it was mind blowing."  
"Trevor had his arm around you in the end, is there a tribute romance forming?"  
"No, no, I almost fell, he caught me, that's all."  
"What'd your family say when you volunteered?"  
"my little sister was like, freaking out because I'd told her I wouldn't get reaped."  
"So you lied?"  
"So Dr. Phill is becoming strangely attractive?"  
The audience laughed again.  
"And besides, I never said I wouldn't volunteer."  
"And my final question, do you have family in the audience tonight?"  
"Probably not, they-"  
I was cut off by the shouting of a child's voice chanting "rissy"  
Repeatedly.  
"Hannah?"  
I asked in barley a whisper.  
"Go rissy!"  
She chanted  
"Marrissa!"  
Travis shouted, grinning.  
"I guess I do."  
I said smiling.  
"What were you going to say? They're what?"  
"I was going to say "low on crops, they probably couldn't get tickets." But, I guess they did."  
"Don't you know that volunteer families get free passes?"  
"No."  
He chuckled a bit, then a small smile grew of his face.  
"If you're family of marrissa, come on up here."  
He invited with a smile.  
Mom made her way through the isle, holding Hannah on her hip, who had one hand holding the same filthy, ragged, bunny, and the other hand in her mouth, a habit she needed to outgrow. Travis followed close behind. The came onto the stage at last after what felt like forever. My mom handed Hannah to Travis, I ran toward her with open arms and a wide smile, I could only force out one word through my tears of joy.  
"Mom."  
We stood in the embrace for numerous moments until Hannah latched onto my leg. I was forced to break the grip to bring Hannah into our own hug.  
"Rissy, I maked something for you."  
"Really? What is it Hannah banana?"  
She giggled at the nickname, so did the audience, then pulled a handmade bracelet out of her dress pocket. It was a piece of yarn with beads that spelled out "Rissy" and had a half of a metal charm on it that read "big sister"  
"Aw, this is perfect Hannah!"  
I said enthusiastically.  
"I have one too."  
She announced smiling, holding out her wrist to show me hers that read  
"Hannah" and "little sister"  
"Malex helped me make them!"  
She said smiling.  
"Is he keeping you feed?"  
I asked sternly. She nodded a couple times.  
"Good."  
I whispered and kissed her forehead.  
I ran over and hugged Travis with a sigh of relief.  
"Is everything okay? Is Alexander hunting enough for you?"  
"Just keep holding on. I love you."  
"Rissy, I want you to take this."  
Hannah said, holding her bunny out to me.  
"No, Hannah, I can't, bunny's yours, sweetie."  
"But, he'll keep you safe."  
"They don't let bunnies in the arena, sweetie. Let bunny keep me safe at home. Okay?"  
"Okay Rissy."  
She whispered  
"That's all the time we have for now!"  
Daniel announced.  
"Bye guys."  
I said softly, Hannah was about to loose it again.  
"Don't cry. I'll be home soon. Promise. Just hug bunny and pretend its me."  
She nodded with a brave smile.  
The audience cooed their respect with "aww" s.  
"Love you guys."  
I said to all of the family in a group hug.  
"Tell dad I said hi."  
I requested.  
"I will."  
Travis promised.  
"I'm still going to win for you guys. I love you so much."  
I whispered as we both headed off the stage.  
"Good job, good job."  
Tracio congratulated me with a hug.  
"I'm still mad at you."  
I said grumpily, but returning the hug.  
"How's your ankle?"  
Annabelle asked concernedly.  
"It's fine now. Feels like it never happened."  
"You're not lying are you?"  
"Do you even know how tempting more drugs sound?"  
"I guess you're telling the truth then, aren't you?"  
"I am."  
I promised.  
"You know what else I am? Tiered. Can I go back to sleep yet?"  
"Yeah, let's get you back."  
Tracio suggested.


	12. Chapter 12

Freedom isn't free 12 (judgement)

"Are you nervous?"

Finnick asked.

"Not really."

He smiled confidently at me.

"Knock 'em dead."

"I'll save that for the arena."

"Better hurry up. Know where to go?"

"Yeah, bottom floor third hall double doors at the end of the hall?"

"Yep."

I made my way down the stairs, and found the hall, and went through the doors.

Districts one, two, and three were already gone.

"Marrissa. . . Whitlock. . ."

I stood and made my way into the room of judgement.  
"Hello.",I said quietly.

"Just show us what you got."

I picked a bow from the rack, loaded it with an arrow, pulled it back, but then something changed. I met his eyes. The eyes of one of the judges. All strength was lost. My arm was shaking, my hand was almost as bad. The arrow flew away from my control. It missed the dummy completely. By at least a foot. Everyone turned away to stop watching me. My spotlight was taken by something appearing in a TV screen.  
"Hello? Can- can I have another shot?"

No one answered.

I took another shot and hit it in the bullseye of the throat. Only to my dismay, no one was watching. I ran a hand through my hair as a tear of rage rolled down my cheek. They continued to ignore me. I threw the bow and arrows down and ran back to our floor. I shoved the door to the dinning room open. Haymitch and Annabelle were waiting.  
"How'd it go?",finnick asked as I ran by, up the stairs, ignoring him.

I dived onto the bed in my room and buried my face in the pillows, sobbing, wishing I had of never volunteered.  
"Hey what's wrong?",Finnick asked, standing at the door.

"I blew it!",I cried, muffled by the pillows.

"What happened?"

"I missed the dummy, I was like a foot off."

"Why'd you miss? Weren't you the provider in your family?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I misunderstood, I thought you had to be good to be a provider."

"They were watching me, but then I met eyes with the judge, I- I'm not really sure what happened, but I just felt weak. I lost all my strength in my hands and arms before I aimed, and it just missed."

"And you didn't try again?"

"They were all ignoring me. I'll be lucky to get a 2."

"A foot off you say?"

"Yeah."

"Hun, you'll get a 1, and that's only cause they can't give you nothing."

"I'm gunna die.",I moaned, shoving my head farther into the pillows.

"23 of you will."

"You're not helping!",I bawled.

"Look, kid, as long as you can kill in the games, you'll be fine. Now come downstairs and see what everyone scored."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

I touched my feet to the floor and stood. Finnick took me into a comforting hug.  
"You'll be fine.",he promised.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I'm one of the sponsors."

"How does that effect me?"

"Because you've got me wrapped around your finger."

"So you'll send me a burger or something?",I asked jokingly.

"It wouldn't survive the trip."

"What about a beer?",Trevor suggested as he walked by the door.

"Those are mine. Stay out of them.",Finnick growled.

"Too late.",he echoed.

We made our way downstairs. We'd missed the first 3 districts, my picture was on the screen. My hair had been in a fishtail braid down my shoulder in the picture I looked kind of badass, but my image would change when they gave my score.  
"Marrissa Whitlock with a score of 1.",Daniel said flatly.

"What caused you to grade her so poorly?",he asked the judge.

"She missed the target by over a foot, then gave up and ran away. Want to see the video?"

"Roll it."

They'd been filming me. It showed my miss with extreme close ups I didn't know had happened, Then showed them blowing me off for the television show, then my ignored perfect shot.

"I find this quite unfair, didn't you see that shot? You ruined a tribute's score because you were too busy watching something."

"They get one shot."

"Since when?"

"Since my favorite show was on."

I hid my face in a pillow in pure shame.  
"I'm doomed, someone stab a spear through my stomach, I'm dead anyway.",I whined.

"And the male of District 4 with a 9!"

"Nice job.",I complemented in a sorrowful tone.


	13. The games: day one

Freedom isn't free 13 (the games: day one )

"Good luck Hun."

Tracio said with a smile.

"Thanks."

I replied.

"Come here."

He requested. I obeyed and walked closer. He pushed up the sleeve of my jacket, and took something out of his pocket. He took the small pieces of yarn, one side in each hand, and tied it on my wrist. The charm dangled down as he pulled my sleeve back over it with a soft smile.

"30. . . Seconds"

The intercom rang.

Tracio looked as if he were tearing up.

"I'll be okay."

I promised.

"I know."

He told me smiling.

"20. . . Seconds"

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"10 seconds. . ."

He kissed my forehead and pulled a knitted hat over my head and a scarf around my neck.

"Trust me, you'll need this. Now go."

"Thank you."

I called as I ran to the tube. It began to rise slowly. I waved slowly to Tracio. He took his hat off and held it to his chest. Then I was gone. I stood on the platform above the snowy land mines. There were woods surrounding the cornucopia.

60

59

58

I took a look at the other tributes, the boy from 12 was shivering, he'd probably be one of the first to go. Lilly was jogging in place, Trevor looked confidant.

10

9

8

What felt like an eternity passed before the buzzer sounded. I took off toward the woods, but was tackled by the boy from 3. He placed his hands around my neck for only seconds, then darkness.

Trevor's point of view

I grabbed I knife, even though Haymitch had said to avoid the cornucopia. I saw marrissa being attacked. She blacked out, and the boy from 3 was still on top of her. I dashed over to her and stabbed 3. I picked marrissa up and threw her over my shoulder, then took off running into the woods. She didn't know, but I'd kind of liked her this entire time, but I was too shy to speak to her. I laid her down in the back of a cave and started a small fire. The day wasn't over yet, but I'd escaped the blood bath. That was enough for one day. I needed to hunt us food, I could only hope she'd accept my request to start an alliance. Then the moment I'd been waiting for, she stirred, meaning she wasn't dead. Not awake, but alive.

Hannah's point of view

I sat motionlessly, glued to the TV set. The boy saved Rissy, who'd been knocked out by another tribute.  
I shared the couch with mom, Travis, malex, and drew. Drew was malex's little brother, he was a year older than me, and was my best friend. I really liked him, sometimes we'd go to our secret fort by the creek, other times I'd play with bunny while malex tried to teach him to fish, but he had a short attention span and would give up quickly to play with me. Drew was my hight, with brown hair like malex, one of the only differences was that drew's eyes were blue oppose to green. It was beginning to get dark, almost ready to end the first day of the games. I saw rissy sit up, and look around.

Marrissa's point of view

I sat up, and glanced around. I looked down at my clammy shaking hands.

"I'm alive."

I uttered in barley a whisper. I caught site of Trevor on the other side of the fire. I knew he'd saved me.

"Why did you save me?"

I asked quietly. Walking over to sit by him.

"Remember the girl you volunteered for?"

"Of corse."

"That's my sister. You saved her life, so I saved yours. Thank you again. She wouldn't have lasted, neither would my niece."

"No problem."

I muttered, taken back with surprise.

"What would you say to an alliance? Me and you?"

"What if we both make it to the end?"

"I won't. I'm an unlucky klutz."

"And I scored a 1."

"They didn't judge you fair."

"I don't know, you saw me almost die with in a minute of the games starting."

"He came out of nowhere."

There was silence for a moment.

"Have the cannons already gone off?"

"Not ye-"

He was cut off by a loud boom and music by the Capitol. District  
1 lost the girl,  
2 lost both tributes,  
4, of corse was safe.  
5 lost the male,  
7 and 8 were safe,  
9 lost the boy  
10 lost the female,  
11 was safe,  
and district 12 was proving Tracio wrong by not only making it to day two, but making it to day two with both tributes.

"It's really a shame."

"What is?"

"That all those poor people died."

"No it's not, they're less we have to kill later."

"But still, why do they have to die?"

"Fate I guess."

"I wish there were another way."

"Me too."

"Do you think it's safe to let our guard down?"

"Probably, go back to sleep I'll keep watch."

"That's not fair to you. We'll do it in shifts."

"Deal."

We shook hands swearing not to go back.

"I was asleep all day. I'll start."

"Nah, that's alright, we'll start later. I'm going to hunt. You see if there's anything left at the cornucopia."

"Anything in particular you want?"

"Knives are my strong suit."

"Be back soon."

I promised as I dashed off into the snow. I Sunk a little bit each step, cautiously glancing around. I heard a noise in the distance. I bumped into another tribute with out a weapon,sending us both on our butts into the snow. The moonlight shown, revealing her identity. The girl from 8.

"I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me."

She bargained in barley a whisper, supporting herself with her hands in the snow.

"Deal."

I quickly replied, getting to my feet.

"Sorry about that."

I added, helping her up.

"It's fine, I take it you're going to the cornucopia."

"I am."

"I just left, I got attacked by the boy from 11, he took my knive, but I think there were still a few thing left."

"Thank you."

I took off in the other direction again. The coast was clear at the cornucopia. The snow continued to fall. I dashed out at my top speed, stoping occasionally to hide, and look for other tributes. I grabbed a back pack, and a knife, then ran back the other way. I reached the cave again. Trevor sat in the middle cooking a squirrel over the fire.

"Hey you caught something!"

I congratulated in a celebratory tone as I laid the bag down and placed the knife by my side.

"Woah, you found something."

He said smiling.

"Trade you the squirrel for the knife."

I suggested.

"It was yours anyway."

"I'll share."

"That's alright."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you."

I said softly, handing him the knife as he passed me the squirrel.

"You sure you don't want any?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll catch you one tomorrow."

"Alright."

He said with a yawning chuckle.

"I'll take watch tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Wake me up when you get tired, we can't have you sleeping all day."

"I will."

"G'Night."

He said softly.

"'Night"

I replied, picking up the knife at my side and picking a piece of meat off the squirrel, and eating it. I heard the crunch of leaves and immediately got the knife at the ready. The girl from 12 was being chased by the boy from 8. 8 had a knife, 12 was defenseless. 8 tackled the tiny little girl, the knife was almost to her neck. Before I thought, I chucked my knife at 8, piercing through his neck. I ran out to 12's aid. I pushed the dying tribute off of Lilly and helped her up.

"You okay?"

I asked, squatting down to her eye level.

"Thank you."

She whispered in grateful tears.

"You're welcome."

I replied. I took the knife out of his hand and handed it to Lilly.

"Keep this handy. You'll need it. Now run on, I don't think Trevor'd let you live."

"What about you?"

"I'll get mine back out of him. Good luck."

"Thank you."

She whispered again and ran off. I pulled my knife back out of 8's neck.

"Marrissa?"

I heard Trevor ask quietly.

"Hey."

I replied back, sitting back on the floor of the cave.

"Where'd you go?"

He asked.

"Killed off 3."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Nah, but you know the girl from 12, daisy?"

"Yeah."

"I saved her."

"Why?"

"She reminded me a lot of my little sister."

"Your sister's like, 4."

"I know, but there's the same feel, like maybe this is what she'll turn out to be."

"I'll take over guard, I can't sleep."

"Alright."

I laid behind him by the fire. I gave him the knife, and used my arm as a pillow, I was asleep with in minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

Freedom isn't free 14 (the games: day 2)

I woke up to dawn blaring through the cave. Trevor was eating something, but I couldn't tell what.

"Morning."

I said softly.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Hungry?"

"Not really, you?"

"I'm good. I shot a bird earlier."

"Shot?"

"Oh yeah. Surprise!"

He said grinning as he took a bow out of the shadows.  
"No way."

I whispered smiling.

"How'd you get it?"

I asked taking the bow.

"Killed 5, no big."

"You are awesome."

"I know."

He said smugly.

"I'm gunna hunt."

I replied picking up the bow and arrows.

"Stay safe."

He whispered.

"I'll try."

I promised.

I left the cave with the bow at the ready, listening for movement. There was a crunch of leaves as a tribute ran by . About an hour later I heard Trevor call

"hey marrissa, berries!"

from where I'd heard the tribute pass. I went though a small path of trees to catch up to him. He was about to eat one of them. I could tell what they were from a distance.

"Don't eat those!"

I shouted, and tackled him, causing the berries to fly everywhere.

"Why am I the only one who knows what a nightlock is?"

"A what?"

"A nightlock. It's super poisonous, and you will die instantly if you eat it."

"I've never heard of them before."

"Well, they don't have them inside the district, maybe that's why."

"You've been outside of the district?"

"Where else would I hunt?"

There was a large explosion, but in the distance, it was still close enough to through us back, into the air. I hit a tree going back, then landed roughly on the edge of a cliff. Trevor flew fully over my head, and almost fell. I grabbed his hand, holding him up.

"Come on, climb up."

"Marrissa, I can't."

I shook my head.

"Yes you can. I'm not letting you die."

I wasn't going to let go. as long as I could hold him. I'd keep him safe.

"Let go before I end up pulling you down."

"No! Just climb up. Come on."

I realized what he meant. I could tell by a glance. The explosion had broken a leg, and he couldn't get the good one to a stable rock. I attempted to pull him to solid ground. It wasn't working in the least. Both of our hands were sweaty and shaking

"No, no, you gotta try. Put your other hand on this rock."

I commanded, pointing out a rock that looked stable. He reached for it, grabbed it, but it broke in his hand.

"Marrissa, I can't hang on, just let me go!"

"No Let me pull you up!"

Tears were swelling in my eyes

"Look, I want you to be the one who goes home. Both of us can't win."

"Yes we can. We could. This arena can't  
Go on forever, we could run away, besides, It's not like I'm actually going to make it home!"

"Says who?"

I felt my hand slipping from mine.

"Marrissa, remember, I'll always love you! You have to win! I'll watch over you and keep you safe! Now let go!"

Our hands slipped, sending him to the bottom of a cliff I couldn't see.

"No! No! No!"

I screeched with my hand still dangling over the edge.

"No..."

I whispered looking for the bottom.

"Trevor..."  
I murmured with tears clouding my vision.

"Trevor, why?"

A few seconds later the sky turned into a yellow honey comb pattern.

I finally got back to my feet after an hour, maybe two. I headed back to the cave, not wanting to believe he was gone, but forced to face it. It was nearing dark now. A single ray of moon light illuminated the cave. I felt as if Hannah was in trouble, but I wasn't sure why. The cannons began.

District 8 lost a girl.

District 1 was now out.

There was no recognition for Trevor, maybe there was a mistake. It's not like he could have lived through that.

I sat awake for most of the night, guarding the cave, letting my mind race, i'd betrayed him. He didn't let me fall, but I let him. my eyes were getting heavier as I drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

Freedom isn't free 15(Hannah's point of view )

Riots had started throughout the district due to the death of Trevor. I was worried, some had torches, signs of rebellion, containers of flammable liquid, if they got too close a house would go down in minutes.

"Get some sleep, you can't watch her the entire two weeks."

Mom told me, pulling the blanket over me.

"What if she gets hurt? What about the rioters?"

"I'll tell you anything that happens."

"Promise?"

"Of corse."

"I love you mommy."

I whispered as she kissed my forehead.

"Love you too Hannah."

She replied.

"Will you tell me the truth?"

"Of corse."

"Is Rissy coming back?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Marrissa will be home after the games."

She promised as I clung to bunny. Scruffles laid at my feet, curled up in a ball. Mom turned out the light, and closed the door. I fell asleep rather quickly, due to the fact that I'd stayed up ever since Rissy had entered the games. Mom would tuck me in, thinking I was asleep, and when she was asleep I'd sneak back out and watch more. Only a couple of hours of sleep later, and I felt scruffles' paw swatting at my hand.

"Go to sleep."

I whined at her sleepily. She wouldn't stop meowing.

"What scruffles?"

I hissed in an annoyed tone. As soon as I glanced out the window I saw it. A tree had caught fire, and was now sending our home in flames. I grabbed bunny and opened the door followed by scruffles, some of the furniture had already began to flame.

"Fire!"

I screamed as loud as I could before shoving Travis's door open.

"Travis! Travis! Get up!"

I shouted, tugging at his hand.

"Hannah, what is it?"

"There's fire. We gotta get out."

I demanded, pulling his hand. He began to get up. I ran out and tried to  
Find the fastest exit. The main door was blocked by fire now. Travis was following me, assuming I had a plan.  
Rissy's room had a window. Travis seemed to get the same idea. He ran in front of me and shouted

"Follow me!"

He ran to Rissy's room as I expected. He pushed her window up and jumped onto a tree branch. I followed.

"We gotta jump."

He demanded

"But it's high!"

I protested.

"I'll catch you."

He promised as he jumped down and landed flat on his feet.

"Come on Hannah! We don't have much time!"

I took a step off and gravity took over until I fell into Travis's arms.

"Where's mom?"

I whispered in a sudden realization.

"She's probably fine. She's a light sleeper, you know."

He went to the edge of the fence and put me down. He ducked in between the fence, I tunneled under it. Scruffles and mom were in the front yard.

"Thank God you're safe."

Mom whispered and picked me up as dad hugged Travis.


	16. Chapter 16

Freedom isn't free 16(Hannah's point of view)

As soon as sun rose the next morning, malex, drew, travis and I all went to watch the games on the big screen in the crowd. There was still hope for our district, but people's hopes were fading. Rissy was running away from a tribute to avoid getting killed, but came to a dead end where a large gap separated the two sides, it was too big for her to jump. She grabbed an arrow and shot it though the chest of the boy from 11. They showed a girl, maybe from 3, she was putting things in a bowl shaped container hanging above a fire.

"What's she doing here?"

One of the announcers asked.

"Judging by the ingredients, I believe she's making a virus."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the abundance of nightlock, mixed with poison ivy, and poison oak, finished by tracker jacket venom, if it goes as she plans, it'll turn to a gaseous form and infect the air!"

"Very clever!"

"I'm not sure how she plans to survive this, though!"

I turned to drew.

"Is that actually possible?!"

"Maybe."

It showed her mixing different ingredients into a canister, the drinking it. She'd created an antidote. The gas from the pot began to rise as she ran away. It showed marrissa again, she'd found safety in a tall tree and was nursing a small burn on her hand from a fire started by a tribute meant to keep him warm, but messed it up. She'd packed some snow on the burn and was now keeping watch for other tributes or dangers.

Marrissa's point of view

Three days in, and only a burn. It stung a little but not much.  
There was an odd scent in the air, not like a tribute was cooking, but like a tribute had found a way to intoxicate the air. I suddenly felt weak, weaker than ever before. I didn't even want to move, my head pounded, and my hand was loosing color. I felt nauseous, and my hands were shaking. This couldn't be happening. I was sick. In the arena. But then again, wouldn't that mean everyone else was too? I pulled the hat over my eyes, blocking out the light. I was beyond tiered. I wondered if the others were suffering as bad as me. The throbbing didn't cease breathing only made it worse, but I couldn't just stop.

"If this gets any worse..."

I moaned, burring my face in my knees.

There was only one death today, the boy from 11. The trumpets began to blare, causing all the tributes who'd been hit with this virus to groan.

Once it was dark in the arena, I began to feel a little better. I decided to hunt, and kill while I could. I climbed down the tree, loading an arrow for the first thing I saw. The first think to meet its fate was a bird, and it'd be enough for now. I made a circle of rocks and started a smile fire with in them, but only let it burn long enough to cook the bird. I took the risk of eating on a low branch. No one seemed to see me though. I tossed the bones on the ground, hoping to attract more animals. I needed a trap. I dug a hole that was fit to capture a squirrel, then covered it with leaves. The boy from 8 was sleeping in the distance. I shot an arrow through his chest, getting rid of him. What I hadn't realized, was that he was with an alliance. The tributes from 6 stirred behind him in response to his cry of pain. They were rather large for district people, and the two of them were beginning to awake. They caught site of me. I took advantage of a head start and began running. They were gaining behind me. I decided to take my chances and try a tree top get away. The girl was still chasing after me, but couldn't get above the third branch. She spotted something she could use against me. A nest of tracker jackers. She cut the nest free, and threw if up at me. They were swarming around us both. I pulled myself to the next branch, and up, and up again, attempting to get away. I saw her fall. She was probably dead now. As I climbed, they only followed. The first one stung me in the neck. The pain was bad, but livable. I knew not to swat at them. It'd only make them angrier. I jumped down from the tree and took off running, then jumped into an unfrozen pond. They lost my trace and allowed me to escape with only a few stings, although still painful, I wasn't dead, yet. Day 4 had only just begun . The sun was coming out again. I dove to a nearby vine covered cave. There were only a few tributes who could find the strength to fight. As for me, daylight was waisted sleeping. I awoke to find twilight settling in. I took my bow and arrows at the ready and dashed out of hiding to find food.


	17. Chapter 17

Freedom isn't free 17 (day 5)

It was about midnight now. Two cannons had fired. I shot a bird with an arrow, then ran to retrieve it. I found it finally. I heard another tribute coming and hid behind the bushes by the lake. The girl from 9 snuck around quietly. She had a spear in hand. She quickly turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Duck!"

She called, throwing the spear into the dark, and causing a male groan of pain. As the bow and arrows fell from his grip.

"Alliance?"

She asked coming over to me.

"No."

I answered.

"I just got out of one. I don't want to get attached to another person and watch them die."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I won't kill you, yet, anyway. Get away while you can."

"Thanks."

She answered and took her spear back from the dead boy's chest. I went to inspect who'd been killed. It was the boy from 6, from what I could figure, he'd been following me for quite a while, but I hadn't noticed him. As she began walking away, she seemed disappointed, and she had a little bit of a limp.

"You know what? Forget what I said earlier. I'll be in an alliance with you."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

She whispered.

"No problem, lets get some better shelter."

I suggested. She ran off, taking lead, with her spear held out to get rid of anything in our way. We headed down a steep, rocky hill. I was probably ten feet or more behind her when I heard her give a surprised squeak.

"You okay?"

I asked, moving a little quicker.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing, just a scratch."

"Let me see."

I demanded, coming up behind her.

She held out a hand that was now scraped from the rocks, and revealed a gash in her arm.

"oh gosh, I'm going to try and find some leaves, okay? If we don't stop the bleeding you'll probably bleed to death."

"Okay."

She answered in a nervous tone.

She headed along the path, down the rocks as I climbed into a nearby tree. I picked a leaf off, inspecting it, if there were any trees like there were in my district, some could heal cuts almost instantly. They felt like the right texture, silky, with a smooth but sharp edge, and if scratched, sticky. We took shelter in a cave that she'd found.

"Here."

I told her motioning for her to hold out her arm. I took her wrist in my hand, to steady her shaking, scratched the edges of the leaf, and laid it down on the cut. I applied a bit of pressure to the sticky edges, making sure they'd stay.

"Hey, the pain's going down already."

She commented, running a finger across the leaf.

"Good, that means it's working."

"How long will it take?"

"For that big of an opening, maybe two or three days. For the little cuts on your hand, probably anywhere from a few hours to overnight."

"Thank you."

She said gratefully.

"No problem I'm gunna go cook that bird I caught earlier."

"Do you think the arena goes on forever?"

"No, that's impossible."

I told her. I started a fire to begin roasting it when I heard a male groan. I loaded an arrow and glanced around.

No this couldn't be.

"Trevor?"

I asked walking over.

"Don't move. There's a force field."

I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, then carried him the few feet back to the fire.  
"Are you okay? Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead."

"He's still alive, but I'm bar- breathing."  
The girl reported.

"When you fell, it must have shocked your heart back to beating."

I told him, inspecting his injuries.

"-ess -o"

He said weakly.

"Here, the bird's almost done."

I told him.

"-o, I'm -ine."

"You need to build up your strength."

I told him, tearing off a piece and feeding in to him.

"Do you hear that?"

She asked.

"Hear what?"

I asked.

"The rocks... Avalanche. Avalanche! Run!"

She demanded.

As the rocks started falling, I threw Trevor over my shoulder, and ran.

"Hurry up!"

I called.

There was a female scream, and a cannon.

I kept running, carrying him, until we got to a cave.

After that, there were two more cannons. I'd lost count of how many were dead now. The sun was out and I felt sick again. I saw the girl from 12 running with a bow and arrows.

"Daisy."

I called out.

She jerked her head in my direction.

"How are you doing this?"

"I may or may not have the nurse of the district for a mom."

"Can you tell me what to do?"

"You saved my life once, so, I guess so. Follow me."

She lead me to a patch of nightlock berries.

"I needed three to make mine, but you're bigger so I'd say five or six for you."

"This is nightlock it'll kill us."

"Not when combined with water, oak leafs, and cranberries."

I collected the berries and followed her as she dashed to a different square of the arena.

"Oak leafs here."

She called, grabbing a branch and pulling herself up to pick exactly thirteen off of the branch, and holding on to the edge of the branch so that it would dip her back to the ground.

"I know where to get the cranberries, you get the water."

We met back at the cave where I'd taken to cooking a bird I'd shot.

She mixed it all into the water in my canteen, replaced the lid, and shook it for a solid two minutes.

"Drink."

She requested, handing it back to me.

I took a hesitant gulp, I wasn't dead, maybe I'd be fine. I finished it off and instantly fell the way I did in the Capitol, like I could take on the world.

"Who taught you this?"

I Asked in curiosity.

My mother. She told me, sitting on a low branch and swinging her legs.

"I just got an idea."

I told her with a smirk.

"That would be?"

"Tell the other tributes that this is a healing solution, but instead just crush up a bunch of night lock in a canteen, let them drink it, and they'll die. It's a win win for all of us, they don't get stabbed, they die quickly and painlessly, and we get another tribute out of the way."

"You're brilliant!"

She told me with a grin.

"I'll be back in a few hours!"

"do you think it'll really work?"

Trevor asked.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I'm gunna go hunt."

"I'll be here."

He was barley alive, but he was getting better. The food helped. If he could hang on until I screwed up and got killed, he could go home and be the victor.  
He just had to make it through a few more nights. Something caught my eye. A book of matches.

I stuck them in my pocket and took to the trees. I spotted a deer walking below through the leafs. I loaded an arrow and pulled it back, waiting for the right second. I released it and caught dinner for the night. The sound of a cannon broke the silence.

"Trevor?"

I called.

"I'm fine."

He said weekly.

"Fire!"

I heard daisy shout. By the sound of her voice, she was running. I jumped down from the tree, ran to the cave, and threw Trevor over my shoulder and took off running. There were at least four cannon shots in the next 15 minutes.

"Daisy hurry! We're almost to the lake!"

She didn't answer me.

"Daisy?!"

Another cannon.

"No! Daisy! No!"

I screamed out.

We finally reached the cornucopia, which of corse, was fireproof metal.

I ducked inside and laid Trevor by me. He wasn't breathing.

"No, no, shit, no."

I began trying to do CPR.

"Trevor, Trevor, come on, get up."

I did this until nightfall, when the Capitol music played.

The only ones left were the girl from 11 and the boy from 12, and Trevor and I.

I figured that eventually the other tributes would starve, so I could just wait them out, but the next morning revealed that the Capitol had other plans.

I'd fallen asleep trying to save Trevor, I bet the Capitol could. I'd carry him until . the end of the games. I heard a growing in the distance.

"Lizard mutts."

I whispered, recognizing the sound. There was a male scream, and a cannon.

"12's down."

I thought to myself.

There was another girl, the last tribute besides me, she was standing in a tree with a spear ready to throw. That is, until she lost her balance. The mutts weren't killing her, just tearing her apart. I shot an arrow at her neck to put her out of her misery.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the victor, of the 70th hunger games!"

A voice said over the arena.

I did it. I won.

A Capitol plane flew above the force field, then it separated into two and sunk to the ground. The plane landed. Suddenly I realized, they were only letting one out of this arena.


	18. Chapter 18

Woo! Last chapter! After working on this since summer, it feels weird say it's done. With out further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"No! I'm not leaving with out him!"

"Sweetie, he's dead, come on, get in the plane."

"Not with out Trevor!"

A group of four peace keepers came out, and toward me, then came toward me once it reached the ground and pulled me apart from my lifeless Trevor.

"No! No! Let me go!"

I screeched, kicking with all my force.

"No! Take him! Take him not me!"

"He's dead."

"No he isn't! He's fine! Go get him!"

"Poor girl's gone mad."

A peace keeper commented.

"We'll fix her up."

A voice that sounded familiar, but I didn't recall it's owner promised.

-0-0-0-0-

They carried me into a building, kicking, and screaming bloody murder, and if anyone knows what that sounds like, I think it'd be me.

"She's gone nuts."

The voice said. Why'd the think I was crazy? I was fine, and so was he.

"I'm on it."

A female voice said.

Heavy metal brackets closed around my wrists, arms, and ankles, and I passed out.

-Finnick's point of view-

"Is she going to be okay?"

I asked one of the doctors.

"Probably so."

"I hope so, she's very beautiful, she seemed like someone worth getting to know better than I had the opportunity to."

0-0-0Marrissa's point of view0-0-0

when I awoke, I had no memory of where I was, until I looked down. I was still in my bloody arena outfit. (no pun intended) the brackets had opened, and I was free to move.

Finally a familiar face to come. President Finn, but, why was he here?

"Hello marrissa."

Everything came rushing back to me.

"Where's Trevor?!"

I asked with an edge as I quickly grabbed a scalpel off the side table.

"Hun, Trevor's long, long, gone."

"No. Bring him back."

"I can't just-"

"BRING HIM BACK FROM THAT DAMNED ARENA!"

I shouted, getting to my feet holding the scalpel in a position to stab.

Someone's arms wrapped around me, I tried to turn around, but the grip was too tight.

"Honey, the games are over now."

He said in a gentle voice.

"Shh..."

He urged.

"If the games are over why aren't I home?"

I challenged, trying to break free.

"There's nothing left to go back to."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't respond.

"What happened!? Where's my family?!"

Still silence.

"Where's my sister?!"

I screamed at him.

"The rioters were getting out of hand, so the Capitol took care of it."

"WHAT?!"

-Finnick's point of view-

"What'd I do wrong!? All I said was 'we'll be home soon!' Why'd she get so upset?"

I asked precedent Finn as they knocked the beautiful woman out with the contents of a syringe.

"You shouldn't lie to people, Finnick. Besides, I wouldn't worry too much, Finnick, she's mad after all, she probably heard it differently."

I was silent for a few moments, trying to take it in.

"Marrissa's such an odd name, let's call her… Annie."

* * *

Hehe, don't mind me, just destroying the fandom. Didn't expect that, now did you? I'm kind of starting a sequel... Just stay tuned. It could be up anywhere from next week to next year. who knows? Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out everything else I have to offer.


End file.
